Never too late
by Drusila94
Summary: AU Kankurô y su banda de rock han pasado de tocar en el garaje de su casa a los grandes escenarios. Esa noche, después del concierto, una periodista vendrá a entrevistarle, y aunque le resulta familiar no es capaz de identificarla. ¿Quién será la misteriosa y sensual mujer y de qué se conocen? (One Shot) [KankuTen]


_Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Never too late**

Le había costado lo suyo, pero después de casi cuatro horas, el concierto había llegado a su fin. Ya hacía casi tres años que aquel proyecto había empezado como una reunión de amigos en el garaje de su casa, y ahora actuaban en los mejores locales de la ciudad, les pagaban bien e incluso salían en los medios de comunicación. Y era por esto último que, después de haberse dejado la voz cantando para un agradecido público, tendría que contestar a las preguntas de una periodista para una entrevista en la revista **_Konoha Rocks!_** Suspiró profundamente, amoldándose al sofá del camerino de aquel club de lujo en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Sonrió con cansancio a su hermano, que dejaba la guitarra afinada antes de guardarla en su estuche. Gaara siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con aquella fender stratocaster blanca y negra que el mismo Kankurô le había regalado por su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Al otro lado de la sala, Kiba limpiaba con antioxidante las cuerdas de su bajo, un Ibanez azul eléctrico de cinco cuerdas, y Shino repiqueteaba con las baquetas sobre la mesa que separaba los sofás.

-Habéis estado de miedo, chicos –Les felicitó Temari, separándose un segundo del teléfono móvil, justo antes de pegarlo a la oreja de nuevo y seguir hablando. Como diría su esposo Shikamaru, tener a aquella despampanante rubia como representante podía resultar problemático, y más si es tu hermana mayor. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los presentes, y fue Temari quien abrió y, antes de que pudiesen ver de quién se trataba, saludó efusivamente con un abrazo y muchas palabras de reencuentro. Unos minutos después, Temari se dio la vuelta y tras ella entró una chica que a Kankurô le resultaba familiar, pero que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Los cuatro se recolocaron, poniéndose derechos, en postura correcta, mirando boquiabiertos a la recién llegada, como un perro mira un hueso. Sandalias de tacón de aguja, piernas kilométricas de suave piel, expuestas por una minifalda vaquera que estaba siendo envidiada por los cuatro caballeros allí presentes. Un corsé negro perfilaba las cursas de su trono superior, colocaba sus pechos generosos y dejaba libres un par de largos y finos brazos, acabados en manos de elegantes dedos con uñas esmaltadas en negro. Sin duda, lo peor fue su rostro. Carnosos labios rojos, un oasis en el que detenerse a resucitar, nariz pequeña y respingona, y rasgados ojos de gata, castaños, brillantes. Una larga melena oscura y lisa caía hasta sus caderas, como incitando a iniciar una danza de cuerpos que cualquiera de ellos estaría dispuesto a guiar.-. Bien, como ya os conocéis, sobran las presentaciones –Temari se dirigió a su hermano, que salió de su ensimismamiento de forma forzosa.-. Kankurô, no tardes mucho, que debes descansar para la sesión de fotos de mañana.

Su hermana y representante salió, llevándose a Kiba, Shino y Gaara con ella. Kankurô se puso en pie y tendió una mano a la recién llegada.

-Por favor, ponte cómoda –Le indicó. Ella y sus kilométricas piernas se sentaron frente a él, que empezaba a tener problemas para concentrarse.-. ¿Te molesta que te tutee?

-¿Estás de broma? –Sonrió, y la habitación se iluminó.- Bien, pues cuando quieras, empezamos.

Kankurô asintió, y la periodista comenzó a hacer preguntas que él respondía casi por inercia. En realidad, su mente no estaba centrada en sus respuestas, apenas podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse tremendamente intimidado por aquella increíble mujer. Él siempre había sido un hombre seguro, no era precisamente feo, tenía un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo y talento natural para las masas. Además, ser cantante de una banda de rock le daba muchos puntos en cuanto a mujeres, por lo que llevaba toda la vida yendo de flor en flor sin atarse a nadie. Pero no era el caso. Se sentía débil ante aquella chica, todos sus instintos afloraban de repente como si volviese a ser un adolescente con revolución hormonal, y eso le cabreaba de verdad. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de la muchacha, le regaló varias sonrisas arrebatadoras entre pregunta y pregunta, pero ella nunca iba más allá de la amabilidad que su profesión necesita. Nada de lo que a cualquier otra chica haría suspirar o reír tontamente sacaba siquiera un sonrojo a esta chica.

Antes de lo que le hubiese gustado, la entrevista terminó, y no tenía ni idea de lo que había respondido. Eso sí, su voz, dulce y discreta, la llevaba grabada a fuego en los tímpanos, como si fuese la mejor canción compuesta en la historia de la música. Ella cogió la grabadora que había dejado sobre la mesa, la paró y cerró la carpeta que sostenía antes de ponerse en pie. Kankurô se levantó con ella, alterado por su pronta marcha.

-¿Ya está?

-Claro, ya has oído a tu hermana, no voy a entretenerte más. Las estrellas estáis muy atareadas, y ya tengo todo lo que necesito –Sonrió, aquella sonrisa quitaría el hipo a cualquiera. Le tendió la mano, y él la estrechó con cuidado, no queriendo soltarla. Al contacto con su piel, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su sistema nervioso.-. Gracias por tu tiempo, y suerte con lo que os queda de gira.

La muchacha se encaminó a la puerta, pero no, no podía dejarla marchar. Corrió hasta alcanzarla, y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, sobresaltándola.

-Oye, perdona, sé que se supone que nos conocemos, pero… soy incapaz de recordar quién eres, es decir… -Le echó un vistazo, silbó y sonrió:- me acordaría de alguien como tú.

-Vaya, ya me extrañaba a mí que el gran Sabaku no Kankurô se acordase de mí –Sonrió, sarcástica, antes de suspirar profundamente.-. Tu hermana y yo íbamos juntas al instituto, al principio nos llevábamos muy mal, pero los dos últimos cursos nos hicimos muy amigas.

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? No podía ser, no, era imposible que aquel monumento de mujer fuese la tímida, la vergonzosa y poco agraciada amiga de Temari. Con confusión, preguntó:

-¿Tenten…?

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Kankurô –Encogió los hombros, algo entristecida.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Qué cómo he cambiado tanto? No sé, digamos que empecé a quererme un poco más. Dejó de importarme lo que los demás pensasen de mí, y… bueno, ya me ves –Rió.

-Y que lo digas, vaya cambio –Exclamó, todavía expectante.-. No te veía desde… -Se quedó paralizado al encontrar, en un mar de recuerdos, el último que tenía de ella. Por aquel entonces, Tenten vestía su uniforme de marinera, se peinaba con dos ridículos moños y no era más que una chica normal, sin mucho donde agarrar. Y la última vez que se vieron fue un 14 de Febrero, el día que ella escogió para revelarle que llevaba años enamorada de él. Y él, inmaduro y superficial como lo era en aquella época, la rechazó cruelmente, humillándola, haciéndola llorar, y ganándose por tanto una bronca con Temari del quince. Retrocedió un paso, encontrando la pared a su espalda.

-¿Desde que me rompiste el corazón? –Comentó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sonrió al ver el gesto sombrío del muchacho, pero no con malicia ni mucho menos. Se trataba de una sonrisa nostálgica y dulce. Levantó su mentón con un dedo, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Me hiciste mucho daño, cierto… Pero también me ayudaste a ver cosas que no quería ver. Gracias a ti aprendí que nadie tiene derecho a hacerme daño si yo no lo permito, y que tengo que ser yo misma pase lo que pase. Estuve dolida mucho tiempo, pero ahora he crecido y tengo que agradecerte el haber cambiado tanto –Se alejó de él, y llevó un dedo a sus labios, pensativa.-. Ah, debes saber que lo de estas ropas ha sido idea de tu hermana, que ha querido darte una lección. Ella sí te guarda rencor por aquello.

-Tenten –Avanzó un paso y posó sus manos fuertes sobre los hombros de la mujer. Había arrepentimiento en su mirada, una humanidad que no había mostrado entonces. Tenten observó, sorprendida.-, ¿es tarde para disculparme?

La mujer sonrió, se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla con ternura. Luego, se hundió en sus ojos oscuros, y declaró:

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, Kankurô.

Desapareció como una sombra en el desierto, como la luna cuando amanece, se escabulló por la puerta, pero Kankurô seguía viéndola ahí, junto a él, diciendo aquella frase que pertenecía a la canción con la que habían cerrado el concierto. Tal vez tenía razón, y nunca era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera para darte cuenta de que has cometido un error.

* * *

_Este one-shot está creado y dedicado especialmente para Mirla-chan, fiel lectora de mi fic Elige ser libre, y una personita adorable que hoy, 06 de Agosto, cumple años. ¡Que tengas un día muy muy feliz, Mirla-chan, y que tus sueños se hagan realidad! Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño KankuTen, por extraño que resulte. El título es el nombre de una canción de Three Days Grace, que por alguna razón me inspiró a escribir este fic y a ponerle su voz a Kankurô xD _

_Como siempre, opiniones y críticas en las reviews. ¡Un saludo!_

_Drusila._


End file.
